Happy Birthday Nii-chan!
by Natyuki
Summary: Sebuah kisah kecil di hari yang spesial bagi Ren yaitu, hari ulang tahunnya! 12.12.2014 HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUZUGAMORI REN! This fanfic is dedicated for Ren's birthday. OC and Ren. K for safe. Suck at summary. Warning inside. Don't like don't read. RnR?


Yeaayy setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya balik lagi! :3 *reader: kemana aja lo?* Gomen jadi jarang nulis karena sibuk... oh iya HAPPY BIRTHDAY REN! yeyyy(?)

oh iya di sini ada OC author namanya Shiina. Untuk penjelasan selanjutnya(?) nanti aja yah di bawah *digampar*

Cardfight! Vanguard (c) Bushiroad & Akira Ito

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), aneh, gejos

Don't like don't read!

_Shiina's POV_

"Shiina... Shina!" Aku bisa merasakan _nii-chan_ mengguncang badanku sambil meneriakan namaku. "Ayo bangun, nanti telat loh!" Ujarnya. 'Sial, aku telat bangun.' Batinku. "Jam berapa sekarang?!" Tanyaku sambil melompat dari kasur. "Jam 6." _Nii-chan_ tersenyum polos. "... SUZUGAMORI REN, INI MASIH PAGI!" Teriakku jengkel. "Ehehehe..." _Nii-chan_ hanya tertawa dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. "Ganggu banget sih..." Gumamku. "Ah dinginnya, sekarang tanggal 12 yah?" Tanyaku kepada diri sendiri. Akupun beranjak dari kasur dan melihat kalender di meja samping tempat tidurku. "Pantas saja _nii-chan_ hari ini bersemangat sekali." Aku tersenyum tipis. Kemudian aku mengecek kotak berisi hadiah untuk _nii-chan_, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

_Normal POV_

Shiina berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Ohayou Shiina-_chan_!" Sapa Ren. "Ohayou..." Balas Shiina sambil menguap. "Shiina-chan, maaf soal yang tadi pagi!" Ren mengelus pelan kepala Shiina. "Hm, terserah." Jawab Shiina. "Dinginnya..." Balas Ren. "Hari ini memang dingin." Shiina membalasnya lagi. "Bukan itu maksudnya. Ah sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, Jaa!" Ren pergi meninggalkan Shiina di ruang makan. 'Tumben _nii-chan_ pergi sepagi ini.' Batin Shiina.

_Shiina POV_

'Semenjak ibu tiada, _nii-chan_ lah yang selalu merawatku. Walaupun sifatnya kekanak-kanakan, _nii-chan_ untukku. Ayah terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi kami. Hanya ada aku dan _nii-chan _saling melengkapi. Dia pernah menjauhiku tetapi pada akhirnya dia kembali lagi. _Nii-chan arigatou, otanjoubi omedettou_.' Batinku sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dan pergi ke sekolah.

_At School_

_Time Skip_

_Normal POV_

'_Kriing..._'

Bel pulang berbunyi. Shiina membereskan tasnya dengan cepat,lalu segera berlari ke ruangan Ren di _Heartquarter_. Sesampainya di ruangan Ren, Shiina melihat Asaka dan Tetsu yang sedang mendekorasi ruangan untuk _surprise party_ ulang tahun Ren. "Asaka-_senpai_, Tetsu-_san_ _konnichiwa_!" Sapa Shiina. "Shiina-_chan_ _konnichiwa_, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Balas Asaka sambil bertanya. Shiina membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Shiinapun menaruh tasnya, kemudian membantu Asaka mendekorasi ruangan. Setelah dekorasi dipasang, merekapun membereskan ruangan itu. "Ah akhirnya selesai juga. Aku akan memanggil Ren-_sama_, kalian tunggu di sini!" Ujar Asaka. "Asaka-_senpai_ biar aku saja yang memanggil _nii-chan_." Balas Shiina. Shiinapun mengambil _handphone_nya, lalumengirim pesan ke Ren.

_'nii-chan, ke ruanganmu sekarang juga!_

_-Shiina-'_

"Eh, aku kira Shiina-_chan_ akan memanggil Ren-_sama_ secara langsung." Asaka sedikit kebingungan. "Buat apa, buang-buang waktu." Jawab Shiina. "Kalian akrab yah." Asaka tertawa kecil. "Entahlah.." Balas Shiina sambil tersenyum.

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

Ren pergi ke ruangannya. "Shiina-_chan_, ada apa?" Tanya Ren sambil membuka pintu ruanngannya. Ren bingung karena ruanggannya gelap dan kosong. "Halo, ada orang?" Tanya Ren kebingungan. Ren pun menyalakan lampunya, lalu...

"_Happy Birthday!_" Teriak Shiina, Asaka dan Tetsu serempak.

Shiina melompat, kemudian memeluk Ren erat. "_Otanjoubi omedettou my beloved nii-chan_" Ucap Shiina sambil memeluk Ren. "_Shiina-chan.. Arigatou!_" Balas Ren sambil membalas pelukan Shiina. "Ah iya, aku punya sesuatu untuk _nii-chan_!" Shiina mengambil kotak yang ada di dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Ren. "Terima kasih Shiina-_chan_!" Ren tersenyum riang dan menerima kotak itu. Shiina membalasnnya dengan senyum. "Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk Ren-_sama_!" Asaka memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Ren dengan malu-malu. "_Arigatou_ Asaka!" Ren mengambil kotak itu dari Asaka. "Hmm, Sama-sama!" Balas Asaka dengan senyum manis. Pipi Asaka sedikit merah. "Ahem.." Shiina menggoda Asaka dan menyikutnya. "Uh, apa sih?" Ujar Asaka malu-malu. Pesta kecil-kecilan tim _AL4_ (minus Kyo, tentunya) dimulai. Walaupun mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol dan makan-makan. Karena hari sudah gelap, merekapun memutuskan untuk beres-beres dan pulang.

"Shiina-_chan_, tadi asik yah. Kapan-kapan kita adakan lagi nanti saat Shiina-_chan_ ulang tahun!" Ujar Ren kepada Shiina saat mereka berjalan pulang. "Boleh saja, itu sih terserah _nii-chan_!" Balas Shiina dengan senyuman. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

_At home_

_Ren POV_

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku pun segera masuk ke kamarku. Kutaruh kotak-kotak tadi di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. "Ah lelahnya hari ini!" Gumamku pada diri sendiri. 'Kira-kira apa yang Shiina-_chan _ berikan tahun ini yah?' Batinku. Aku pun membuka kotak yang diberikan Shiina. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kertas. Kertas itu bertulisan '_otanjoubi omedettou nii-chan! Wish you all the best!_'. Kuambil isi dari kotak itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah syal berwarna merah. "Syal baru yah, _arigatou_ Shiina!" Gumamku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Akupun membereskan kotak itu. Sebelum aku menutup kotaknya, aku melihat sebuah benda bulat berwarna keemasan di dalam kotak itu. "Huh? Apa ini?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Kuambil benda itu dari dalam kotak. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah _pocket watch_. Kubuka _pocket watch_ itu. Aku kaget melihatnya. Di dalam _pocket watch_tersebut terdapat sebuah foto. Foto itu adalah foto natal terakhirku dan Shiina bersama ibu sebelum ibu pergi meninggalkan kami. "I.. bu.." Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Kupeluk _pocket watch_ itu.

"Shiina-_chan arigatou_...

_hontou ni arigatou_..._ imouto."_

Owari

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalo berantakan gara-gara author nulisnya pas lagi UAS *guling2(?)*

ini dia data character OC author alias Shiina!

Nama: Suzugamori Shiina

Umur: 16

Warna Rambut / Mata: Soft Pink / Merah

Tinggi: Sekitar dagunya Ren(?)

Thanks for reading! Mind to Review?


End file.
